Beleid
by heylalaa
Summary: KanjiNaoto; — Panduan cara memancing ikan yang baik, oleh Souji Seta.


**Judul: **Beleid  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Pairing: **Kanji/Naoto  
**Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus  
**Notes: **Untuk Snow Jo. Crack. Ide ini saya dapat setelah saya mendengar kata-kata '_masih banyak ikan di laut_'. Dan langkah-langkah yang ada di dalam fic ini, semuanya hanyalah ciptaan otak dengkul saya yang sotoy.  
**Notes2: **Dan—GRAAA. Maaf karena lagi-lagi saya membawa fic yang tidak berguna.  
**Notes3: **Selamat tahun baru! Semoga tahun ini pun menjadi tahun yang baik dan menyenangkan bagi kita semua, hm?  
**Notes4: **Format dalam fic kali ini, saya terinspirasi dari sebuah fic berjudul Specimen, karya Rayless Night.

* * *

Mungkin bagi kalian yang mencintai tantangan dan hidup penuh dengan petualangan, memancing adalah salah satu kegiatan yang amat sangat membosankan, bukan begitu? Memang benar, tak salah bila kalian berpendapat seperti itu. Siapa juga yang pernah merasa bahwa duduk di tepian sungai, hanya memandangi permukaan air yang datar tak berdinamika itu sementara tangan kalian harus terus menerus menggenggam erat pancingan, sebagai sesuatu yang begitu mengasyikkan?

Jawabannya: tak ada.

Ehm, ralat.

Atau mungkin, ada beberapa orang yang menganggap hal ini sangat penting. Dan salah satunya adalah anak lelaki itu—dengan rambut abu-abunya dan bola mata yang berwarna selaras. Ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mendatangi Sungai Samegawa sambil membawa kail pancingan kesayangannya. Walaupun hujan turun dan menimpa tanah tanpa takut, meskipun angin malam terus bertiup dan menusuk relung tulang, biarpun matahari bersinar sangat terik dan membuat tubuh bersimbah keringat, ia tetap setia kepada sungai ini.

Orang-orang memanggilnya Souji Seta, anak pindahan dari kota yang konon katanya, memiliki sejuta pesona yang jarang remaja-remaja lain miliki.

Dan kini, ia bersedia untuk memberi kita tujuh langkah mudah agar seekor monyet sekali pun bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemancing yang handal.

* * *

**1: **Periksalah keadaan permukaan air sungainya.

* * *

Kanji berdeham sewaktu ia melihat Naoto melangkah keluar dari ruangan kelas, bermaksud agar perempuan itu bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja, detektif itu menoleh, dan dengan cepat ia mengangguk untuk menyapanya. Dengan kaku, Kanji melangkah mendekat, lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku, Kanji-kun?" tanyanya cepat, seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemani seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa diam dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghabiskan waktunya yang sangat berharga.

Mendengar hal itu, Kanji berdeham sekali lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, mengumpat karena ia tahu bahwa Naoto pasti menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan merona, kemudian bertanya, "K-kalau ada a-anak yang m-menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Naoto mengangkat alis, terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

Sekali lagi, Kanji berdeham, membuat Naoto berpikir bahwa mungkin saja suara pemuda itu sedang serak. "Y-yah. K-kau tahu, jatuh cinta dan—"

"Aku tak punya waktu hanya untuk mengurusi hal abstrak seperti itu."

Kanji mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia tetap terdiam selagi Naoto mulai mengangkat topi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya. Sewaktu Rise menemukan pemuda itu tiga puluh menit kemudian, masih berdiri di titik yang sama, hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok, berkali-kali.

* * *

**2: **Siapkanlah umpan yang cocok untuk menarik mangsa yang kau inginkan.

* * *

Sewaktu Yukiko mendatangi rumahnya untuk mendiskusikan pemesanan beberapa helai pakaian yang Amagi Inn lakukan di toko ini dengan Ma, gadis anggun itu malah mendapati Kanji yang sedang duduk bersila di atas tatami. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak dengan gesit, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarum tajam itu ke dalam kain dan mengaitkannya dengan kain yang lain, menimbulkan sebuah jalinan khusus yang cantik.

Kanji mengangkat wajah, lalu menaruh peralatan menjahitnya di samping badan. "Oh, hai, Yukiko-senpai," ia menyapa sambil mengangguk cepat. "Kau kemari untuk bicara dengan Ma, 'kan? Ia sedang ke Junes, membeli bahan makan malam. Terserah kau mau menunggunya atau tidak."

Menanggapi ucapan Kanji, Yukiko hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Tatapannya terus terarah kepada karya seni yang Kanji ciptakan, membuat adik kelasnya itu menjadi sedikit risih. "Kau benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini, huh?" tanya Yukiko, dan Kanji hanya membalas dengan gumaman-gumaman yang tidak begitu jelas.

Mereka lalu terdiam sementara pandangan Yukiko tak pernah terlepas dari tangan Kanji yang tanpa henti terus merekatkan satu kain dengan kain lainnya. Sesekali, Kanji akan mengambil beberapa kancing dan memasangkan benda itu ke sela-sela yang menurutnya pas dan mulai memainkan berbagai macam warna benang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Yukiko menepuk tangan dengan cukup keras, menyebabkan Kanji menghentikan perkerjaannya dan mengangkat kepala sedikit, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ingin kakak kelasnya itu katakan.

"Jadi, Kanji-kun, boneka ini untuk Naoto-kun, 'kan?" tanyanya. Ia tertawa kecil selagi wajah Kanji semakin memerah, dan dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Berusahalah, Kanji-kun. Walaupun menurutku, Naoto-kun takkan menyukai hadiah itu, kau tahu? Maksudku, ia terlihat seperti bukan tipe yang mau menerima sebuah boneka imut kayak gitu—" ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkan tanpa ragu, "—mungkin dia malah akan membuangnya ke tong sampah." Dan perkataan itu disertai dengan gelak tawa yang tak berujung.

Sementara Kanji, ia mengumpat di dalam hati dan berdoa agar Yukiko bisa segera menutup mulutnya (dengan lakban, atau kain sutra yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya, atau apapun) dan langsung angkat kaki dari rumah ini secepat mungkin.

* * *

**3: **Tak usah meminta tolong kepada orang yang terlihat tidak dapat diandalkan.

* * *

"Dengar, Kanji," bisik Rise di suatu sore ketika mereka berdua sedang bersantai di Junes. Perempuan itu mengibaskan rambut ikalnya, kemudian memicingkan mata dan berkata dengan nada yang amat sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah apa yang ia sedang perbincangkan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang begitu rahasia. "Bila kau ingin menarik perhatian Naoto-kun, kau harus—sudah pasti, kau HARUS mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran bintang lima!"

Kanji mengerutkan kening, merasa bahwa ide itu sangatlah konyol.

"Lalu kau akan membawanya ke meja yang disinari dengan dua lilin. Setelah itu kalian sama-sama memandangi langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang indah dan oh—jangan lupa kalau kau harus menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya dan—"

"T-tunggu, Rise—" Kanji berusaha memotong perkataan remaja itu.

Rise mengabaikannya dan malah melanjutkan, kali ini terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada sedetik yang lalu, "Setelah itu ia akan menatapmu dengan pipi yang merona dan kalian pada akhirnya akan saling mengetahui bahwa kalian saling mencintai dan saat itulah kamu harus mencondongkan badanmu untuk menciumnya—"

"H-hei—!"

Kemudian, Rise berdecak. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Kanji sembari pipinya mulai menggembung. "Apaan sih—GYAA, K-Kanji! K-kau mimisan!" seru gadis itu. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke sana kemari, kedua tangan ia taruh di bawah dagu, menunjukkan bahwa ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan oh, oh—"

Dan dalam batinnya, Kanji terus meneriakkan berjuta-juta nama binatang yang dapat ia ingat.

* * *

**4: **Hargailah pesan dari orang-orang yang tulus untuk peduli padamu.

* * *

Kala waktu istirahat sedang berlangsung, secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Chie dan Yosuke yang membawa ramen di atap sekolah. Keduanya menyambut dengan senyum lebar dan tak lama, mereka mulai larut dalam pembicaraan yang cukup tidak penting.

Lalu, Yosuke yang pertama kali mencetuskan topik ini. "Kau tahu, kami ikut merasa sedih dengan apa yang saat ini kau alami." Temannya itu mengangguk dengan khidmat.

"Yeah. Tenang saja, kami akan selalu menemanimu di sini, Kanji-kun!" tambah Chie sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pundak Kanji, menyebabkan kerutan di kening junior itu semakin mendalam.

"H-hei! Pembicaraan bodoh apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, sih?" tanya Kanji kesal.

Chie dan Yosuke saling melempar pandangan antara satu sama lain, kemudian ia melihat Yosuke mengangkat bahunya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan badan, lalu menjawab, "Kau tahu, soal Naoto."

Saat itu, Kanji ingin segera menyiram kuah ramennya ke muka kedua senior itu.

"...Apa semua orang di sekolah ini sudah tahu tentang masalahku ini, hah?!" teriak Kanji frustasi.

Chie berdeham pelan, kemudian mengambil kehormatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dramatis itu. "Sepertinya, jawabannya adalah ya. Kecuali Naoto, mungkin. Kau tahu, ia memang agak bebal untuk masalah-masalah seperti ini."

Kanji berharap agar ia bisa segera menggali lubang dan tinggal di dalamnya untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

**5: **Cobalah mencari saran dari orang yang lebih ahli.

* * *

"Perempuan menyukai lelaki yang seperti Teddie, Kanji!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mendengarnya, Kanji hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Setelah itu, Teddie masih tetap sibuk melayani beberapa ibu-ibu yang mengelilinginya sedangkan Kanji, ia sibuk memilih sayuran-sayuran yang akan Ma gunakan untuk memasak makan malam.

Dan Souji, ia hanya bisa tertawa geli menanggapi ucapan spontan temannya itu.

"Yah, kalau kau mau Nao-chan menyukaimu, kau harus memiliki rambut pirang seperti Teddie!" ujar remaja itu, terdengar begitu bangga selagi ia mulai mengelus rambut (yang katanya) halus itu.

Kanji memicingkan mata, kemudian ia menampik saran yang Teddie baru saja katakan. "Oke, itu nggak akan pernah kulakukan. Jauh lebih baik kalau aku harus mencium Morooka daripada aku memiliki rambut pirang seperti itu!"

Mengabaikan perkataan yang Kanji keluarkan, Teddie kembali melanjutkan, "Dan kau harus mempunyai mata biru seperti mata Teddie, lalu badan kecil dan ramping seperti Teddie dan pakaian putih yang selalu bersih!" ucap lelaki pendek itu dengan nada memerintah. Teddie lalu mengambil mawar yang ia taruh di sekitar saku bajunya, setelah itu memutar-mutarkannya di tangan, "Kau juga harus membawa mawar yang begitu harum ini kemana pun kau pergi, Kanji!"

Kanji menghela napas panjang sembari ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku nggak bisa melakukan semua itu, bodoh! Kalau sudah begitu, apa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya seraya kedua alisnya mulai bertaut di tengah.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit. Teddie terlihat berpikir keras, tangan kanan sibuk mengelus-elus dagu yang mulus sembari matanya terpejam. Sementara Souji, ia hanya bersandar di tembok dan membiarkan Teddie mengeluarkan seluruh tips andalannya. Kanji sendiri, ia memeluk lobak dan terong kesukaan Ma-nya dengan erat selagi ia menunggu jawaban dari Mahaguru Teddie.

Kemudian Teddie menepuk tangan dan memandangi Kanji dengan bola mata kebiruannya yang membesar. "Oh, kalau begitu, kau takkan pernah bisa disukai oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik itu, Kanji!" serunya senang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kanji. "Kamu akan melajang selama-lamanya! Selamat, Kanji!"

Kemudian, Souji menutup mulutnya dan mulai menahan tawa.

* * *

**6: **Dan ketika memancing, jangan lupa untuk berusaha sekeras yang kau bisa!

* * *

"Y-yo! Naoto!"

Seperti biasa, ketika melihat Kanji berjalan ke arahnya, Naoto mengangguk sekilas dan menaikkan ujung topinya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kanji dengan lebih jelas. "Selamat siang, Kanji-kun. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kanji menggaruk-garuk tengkuk sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraba saku celana. Sedangkan Naoto, selagi ia menunggu Kanji menyelesaikan komat-kamit dan gumamam yang tidak dapat ia mengerti, ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia mengangguk-angguk seraya matanya terus membaca setiap kata yang diperlihatkan dalam layar itu, lalu menutup telepon dan menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

Kemudian, Kanji menelan ludah dan berujar, "N-Naoto—"

"Maafkan aku, Kanji-kun. Tapi Kakek memanggilku," potong Naoto cepat sembari tatapannya mulai menyapu jam tangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, memberikan perwujudan permohonan maaf kepada Kanji, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan Kanji yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempat dengan sekotak cokelat kecil yang sudah susah payah ia buat tadi malam.

Lalu Yosuke dan Chie mulai menghampiri dan segera menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Disusul dengan Rise yang langsung melompat dan memeluknya erat, tidak memperdulikan protes yang ia keluarkan. Yukiko tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan bahwa tak apa, masih ada kesempatan lain di hari esok, yang disertai dengan anggukan setuju oleh Souji. Dan Teddie datang, dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat bersinar dan dengan nada ceria, ia bertanya apakah cokelat yang kini sedang Kanji genggam itu boleh ia makan atau tidak.

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan jitakan keras yang mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Souji tertawa menanggapinya.

* * *

**7: **Bila kau gagal, jangan pernah menyerah dan teruslah melangkah maju!

* * *

**END**


End file.
